Reconstruyendo el pasado
by Enchandra29
Summary: Cual es la voz que debo yo seguir?,es lo que se pregunta el genio de Konoha, cuando ciertas promesas y amistades de un lejano y olvidado pasado parecen resurgir


**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ellos pertenecen a su respectivo creador y yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucros**

**CAPITULO I**

**MI VIDA SE COMPLICA!**

Era una soleada mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja, el día comenzaba como siempre, solo en la mansión de la Hokage el día no parecía empezar tranquilamente.

-¡Queeeee!

Vaya que eso si era un grito, y por supuesto que estremeció a la aldea en completo, ya que el causante del alboroto era nada más y nada menos que el silencioso, hermético, serio y frió heredero del Bouke, Neji Hyuga, y un grito de tal magnitud por supuesto que no era algo común en él.

El genio Hyuga había sido citado a muy temprana hora, de manera urgente, junto con el líder del clan, al despacho de Tsunade Sama, Hokage de la aldea, para darle un anuncio importante.

-Neji, trata de entender- dijo Hiashi Sama

-Que tengo que entender Hiashi Sama, que me quieren hacer cumplir un acuerdo que fue hecho hace dieciocho años por mi padre, y del cual no tenía conocimiento hasta el día de hoy.

-Neji, dijo nuevamente el patriarca del clan, tienes 20 años, estas próximo a solicitar tu ingreso al escuadrón ANBU, pero también debes pensar en tus responsabilidades con el Bouke y si esto es lo que tu padre supuso era lo mejor para ti, yo debo hacerlo cumplir, así, como Tsunade Sama, ya que esto significaría también una gran fuerza para la aldea de la hoja.

-Aunque sea una nueva imposición- susurro Neji y dirigiéndose a la hokage comento,

-Tsunade Sama, ¿me permitiría leer ese acuerdo nuevamente?

La sabia hokage lo miro, esta vez con un dejo de comprensión en la mirada y con tranquilidad contesto, claro Neji, sé que necesitas razonar y comprender esto, pero necesito tu respuesta al anochecer.

-Sí, Tsunade Sama lo entiendo- dijo Neji de manera resignada y dirigiéndose al patriarca dijo, -con su permiso, me retiro, tío, iré a entrenar con Gai sensei y después intentare meditar esto, estaré de regreso en la mansión al atardecer, para comunicarle mi decisión y para que me acompañe a ver a Tsunade sama.

-Como digas, Neji

Dando una reverencia a ambos superiores, y haciendo alarde de su porte serio y tranquilo abandono el palacio de la Hokage para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento, donde como cada mañana lo esperaban su sensei y sus dos compañeros, Rock Lee y Tenten.

-Este sí que fue un entrenamiento peculiar Gai sensei, Neji estuvo bastante extraño el día de hoy, en mis años de entrenamiento con él, esta es la primera vez en que su mente no se encuentra en el campo- comentaba Lee a su maestro.

-Eso es verdad- interrumpió una voz femenina, ni siquiera en nuestros entrenamientos particulares donde se permite descansar un poco, Neji ha estado tan distraído- y mientras caminaba para la salida del campo comento, -creo que intentare hablar con él.

-Espera Tenten- ordeno la bestia verde de Konoha, Maito Gai, -es mi obligación como sensei de Neji, el averiguar que le ocurre y ver si puedo ayudarlo en algo, no debe ser algo muy grave como para que la fuerza de la juventud no lo saque adelante

-Así se habla Gai sensei-, dijo Lee muy animado- si alguien puede ayudar a nuestro compañero es usted.

-Ay no por favor, solo espero que Neji no este de muy mal humor- pensó Tenten, al ver a Gai sensei dando brinquitos de alegría animado por Lee.

Adentrándose en el frondoso bosque de Konoha, se encuentra un bello claro donde desemboca una cascada con un fuerte caudal, ahí es donde el llamado genio, encontraba un poco de paz para meditar, leía y releía el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y que seguramente cambiaría su vida entera.

-Vaya, vaya sí que debe ser grave lo que te ocurre, Neji, para que tu no hayas detectado mi presencia- decía un sorprendido Gai, desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Como sabe que no lo detecte- se defendió su frio alumno.

-Déjame pensar- contesto su maestro -con el humor que tienes, para este momento ya estaría atravesado con tu kunai, así que no mientas, y dime que te ocurre.

-Con todo respeto sensei, no es de su incumbencia- contesto Neji con el mismo tono frio e indiferente.

-Yo creo que si Neji- decía Gai mientras se acercaba al lugar donde su alumno se encontraba, -eres mi pupilo, uno de los mejores, y hoy ha sido tu peor día, desde que te conocí, tu mente estaba volando en otro cielo.

-hummm desgraciadamente creo que eso es lo único de mí que podrá volar- contesto el genio, pero esta vez en su tono había un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza en vez de indiferencia.

- Oh vamos Neji! Otra vez con la idea del pájaro enjaulado- le decía Gai, mientras le observaba, -que Naruto no te había hecho comprender lo contrario.

-Si sensei- hablaba Neji mientras volteaba a verlo -pero la vida se empeña en hacerme sentir que no es así, quiere saber que me pasa, lea esto- y le paso el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

Gai, abrió el pergamino y lo leyó detenidamente.

-Vaya así que te quieren obligar a contraer matrimonio- Gai hablaba mientras veía de reojo a Neji, -ahora entiendo tu actitud, y te apoyo pero también comprendo a Hiashi sama y a Lady Tsunade ya que tu "prometida" no es cualquier cosa, es la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la tierra del fuego, admirada por sus grandes dotes de kunoichi por las técnicas secretas propias de su clan, definitivamente es alguien digno del heredero del Bouke del clan Hyuga, además que no puedes olvidar tu compromiso con la aldea.

-Gracias sensei me anima mucho- contesto un sarcástico Neji -le recuerdo que el último de los planes que tenía para estos momentos de mi vida era el matrimonio y mucho menos con alguien que deje de ver hace quince año por causas que no quiero recordar, además, no creo que ella quiera ni verme.

-Neji te gustaría un consejo de alguien que te ha visto crecer tanto física como emocionalmente?- pregunto Gai

–No sé por qué me pregunta- contesto el genio molesto, -aun diga no, sé que me lo dirá.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Gai, con su pose guay, pero cambio de inmediato a una pose seria cuando continúo la conversación -pero a lo largo de los años yo también he aprendido de ti, y sobre todo que debo ser prudente.

-ummm- el gruñido del genio se dejó escuchar pero aun así acepto oír el consejo de Gai.

El anochecer llego pronto a la villa, y tal y como había dicho, el genio de Konoha, se encontraba tocando la puerta del despacho de la Hokage acompañado de su tío, convencido de poner en práctica el consejo de su sensei.

-Adelante- dijo la Hokage, haciendo los saludos acostumbrados Tsunade procedió a hacer la gran pregunta -y bien Neji que has decidido?

-Está bien lady Tsunade- contesto serio y decidido -acepto la propuesta si se cumple una condición.

-¡Neji!- Contesto enfadado el patriarca del clan -No estas para poner condiciones.

-Calma, Hiashi,- lo freno la hokage- oigamos que es lo que mi shinobi tiene que decir.

-Gracias Tsunade sama- dijo Neji y continuo hablando de manera muy seria, -con todo respeto a usted y a mi tío, no me agrada, ni estoy de acuerdo con esta idea, pero soy un shinobi de la hoja, y mi deber es hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para cuidar de mi villa, conozco bien la reputación que precede a Lady Li , pero ella no es una mercancía que yo deba adquirir, y casi puedo estar seguro que ella está odiando esta idea tanto o más que yo, por eso propongo que nos dé tiempo lady Tsunade, comprendan que en la vida de ambos han pasado muchas cosas y al menos algunos recuerdos no son muy alegres que digamos.

Tsunade cerró los ojos unos minutos, meditando la petición de su shinobi, por fin el rompió el silencio.

-Bien Neji, te entiendo y agradezco que pienses en ella también, te diré que haremos, con el consentimiento de Hiashi, claro está, escribiré a el Líder del clan Li y le pediré un mes, para que tú y Lady Li puedan reencontrarse, sin ningún compromiso oficial, más que lo que ambos saben, pediré que ella venga a la aldea para el festival del cerezo, si después de este tiempo consideras que no quieres seguir con el acuerdo, yo misma hablare con el líder del clan para cancelarlo, se te hace un buen trato?

Neji suspiro y de manera formal contesto -gracias Tsunade sama, me quedo conforme, si no hay más que tratar me retiro, con su permiso y desapareció por la puerta.

La hokage y Hiashi Sama, quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el patriarca después de meditar el acuerdo pregunto, -Tsunade, que pretendes? Quien le dirá a Syaoran, que el compromiso que ha estado vigente por dieciocho años, se aplazara un mes y además puede que se cancele.

-No te preocupes Hiashi, no pretendo decirle de este acuerdo interno, solo pediré la presencia de Akira para ultimar detalles, ella ha cambiado mucho y estoy seguro que mi querido genio terminara considerándola un reto para su ego y si no es así, yo misma tendré que recordarle a Syaoran que hace treinta años él tampoco quiso casarse sin amor, o te olvidas Hiashi que yo podría haber sido la madre de Akira?- contesto la Hokage con una sonrisa.

-No Tsunade eso no lo olvido- dijo seriamente Hiashi -pero tampoco olvides que como padres vemos las cosas de forma diferente.

-Tu quédate tranquilo Hiashi de Syaoran me encargo yo- contesto una decidida Tsunade.

-Como mande Hokage, acepto por fin Hiashi y dando una reverencia se retiró del despacho de la quinta.

Esa misma noche Tsunade escribió un pergamino al jefe del clan solicitando la presencia de su hija para el festival del cerezo que se celebraría en Konoha, a mediados de mes y explicándole que sería una buena oportunidad para la pareja de ultimar los detalles de la boda., y con esa noticia un mensajero partió esa misma noche.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, un muchacho de ojos perlas, miraba a la luna convencido por primera vez de que su destino, esta vez, era tan desconocido como las profundidades del mar.


End file.
